Kevin Levin (Earth-1010)
|status = Alive |age = 18 |home-planet = Earth |residence = Bellwood |timeline = Prime Timeline |affiliations = Plumbers Rooters (formerly) |occupation = Hero Mechanic |abilities = Matter Absorption Energy Absorption Weapon Manifestation Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Expert Mechanic and Engineer Advanced Alien Tech Knowledge|equipment = Car Plumber Badge Rust Bucket 3 |alias = Kevin 11 (formerly) |friends = Max Tennyson Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko |partner = Gwen Tennyson (girlfriend) |first-appearance = Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Chapter 1}}Kevin E. Levin is a hero in Earth-1010. He first appeared in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Chapter 1. He is a Human with an Osmosian mutation from the planet Earth. Appearance Kevin is a tall white human with long black hair and a stocky build. He has an X-shaped scar on his chin. Personallity Powers and Abilities Kevin is an Osmosian, meaning that he is a human born with some abnromal power received via genetic mutation. In Kevin's case he has the ability to absorb and expell energy, as well asborb materials and use them to alter himself. Absorbing a material allows him to take on the properties of said material, and also allowed him to shapeshift his limbs into different implements. Weaknesses Absorbing energy can corrupt his mind and dims his ability to think straight. Biography Kevin was treated as a freak for most of his childhood. He did not learn until his teenage years that he could absorb materials, and as a result spent most of his childhood with the mental instability caused by his ability to absorb energy. When he first met Ben at eleven years old, he tried to use Ben to his own gain before absorbing the power of the Omnitrix and mutating himself. He spent most of the next five years in the Null Void. During this time, he was recruited by the Rooters because of his unique powers. He was used to transfer alien abilities to other Rooters, including many young recruits that later became known as the Plumber's Kids. When Kevin was 16 he met Ben and Gwen again, this time befriending them and helping them fend off the Highbreed invasion. He later began a romantic relationship with Gwen. Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Kevin first appeared in Chapter 1 when he appeared with others to help celebrate Ben's victory over Apollo. In Chapter 2 he left to help Rook Blonko greet Azmuth. However, in his absence a Lenopan Degradation appeared disguisd as him. In Chapter 3 he helped Ben Delta with the injured Grandpa Max. Ben 10: Road Trip Appearances Ben 10: Reboot Revolution *Chapter 1 (first appearance) *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 6 Ben 10: Road Trip *Burning Bridges Trivia *Kevin, along with Gwen, were originally planned to appear in Death of Ben 10. They would have aided the Plumbers in defending the Earth from Apollo's war fleet using the Rust Bucket 3 in Act 2, however they were left out when Act 2 was restructured. Category:Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Characters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Former Villains Category:Osmosians Category:Ben 10: Road Trip Category:Characters in Ben 10: Road Trip